listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional schools
While real schools and universities are often prominently featured in works of fiction, this is a list of schools and universities which are entirely fictional, even though some of them are modeled after real world institutions. Relying on a fictional setting allows the authors to exaggerate certain aspects of school life for humorous or dramatic effect. In tales targeted at children and teens, the actual learning and teaching experience is usually downplayed to focus on social interaction, often taking place outside the classroom. Some fictional schools and universities teach subjects which are not ordinarily taught, such as witchcraft, circus arts (although Circus Arts is a class at the University of Virginia), or even sexuality. Note that "public school" in the context of this article means tuition-free, government-run school. This contrasts with the local usage in some countries; see "public school (disambiguation)" for more information. __TOC__ Fictional public schools Fictional pre-schools *Ayn Rand School for Tots, Springfield elementary school - The Simpsons *Blisshaven Preschool - Cul De Sac *Little Clam Pre-School - Family Guy *Meadowcrest Pre-School - Full House *Paul Revere Pre-School - Passions *Polestar Preschool - Earthbound *Sweet Valley Pre-School - Sweet Valley High *St. James Episcopal Church Day School - One Tree Hill Fictional one-room schools *Anderson Corner Schoolhouse - Love's Unending Legacy and Love's Unfolding Dream. Possibly the same schoolhouse in Love's Enduring Promise. *Colorado Springs Schoolhouse - ''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman *Covington School - *Hill Valley Schoolhouse - Back to the Future Part III *Oxford School - where Jethro went on The Beverly Hillbillies before the Clampetts moved to Beverly Hills; mistaken for Oxford University in the second episode *Tettsford Junction Schoolhouse - Love's Abiding Joy *The Walnut Grove School in Walnut Grove, Minnesota - Little House on the Prairie *Walton's Mountain School - '' in New Jersey Fictional primary and elementary schools *ACDC Elementary School (Dentech Academy) - Megaman Battle Network *Amigos Elementary School - The Naked Brothers Band (TV Series) *Baker Street Elementary School - The Fabulous Jenkins Girls series *Barcliff Academy - Desperate Housewives *Barton Wood Primary School - Three Seven Eleven *Bash Street School - The Bash Street Kids *Beansboro School - Frosty Returns *Bessie Street Primary - Coronation Street *Bikini Bottom Elementary School - SpongeBob SquarePants *Blob Street School - The Bash Street Kids *Bluffington School - Doug *Bridgewater Elementary - Saturday Night Live, in the "Gilly" sketches. *Brierwood Preparatory - iCarly *Calhoun School - Driving Miss Daisy *Camden County Elementary School - My Name is Earl *Carbuncle School - ''The Adventures of Willy Beamish video game *Clinton Avenue Elementary School - The Brady Bunch *Connelton Primary - Emmerdale *Cook Elementary School - Even Stevens *Cypress Creek Elementary School - The Simpsons *Dimmsdale Elementary, Dimmsdale - The Fairly OddParents *Diamond Elementary - WarioWare series *Dolomite Elementary - Everybody Hates Chris *Diorama Elementary - Moral Orel *Edward Morgan Elementary School - The Christmas Shoes (film) *Elfementary School - The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, pun name for an Elementary School for elves. *Enriched Learning Center for Gifted Children - The Simpsons *Erinsborough Primary - Neighbours *Excelsior Public School - PS238 comic book *Foremost World-Renowned International School of Lucha - ¡Mucha Lucha! *Frasier Street Elementary School - Full House *Galaxy Elementary School - Galaxy High *Gallagher Elementary School - Codename: Kids Next Door *Grant Ave. Grammar School - Leave it to Beaver *Greenpatch School - The Adventures of Blinky Bill *Greenville Elementary School - The Goode Family *Harper Elementary - The Cleveland Show *Huber Elementary - Dexter's Laboratory *Jerome Horwitz Elementary - Captain Underpants *Joyce Williams Elementary School - Meet The Robinsons *J Edgar Hoover Elementary School - The Boondocks *Lakewood Elementary School- Arthur *Lindbergh Elementary - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Little Dipper School - The Jetsons, where Elroy Jetson attends school, seen in the opening credits. *Lucky Elementary - As Told By Ginger *Mabase Elementary School - FLCL *Madison Elementary School - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *Martin Mull Elementary - Family Guy *Middle Park Elementary - South Park *Midwich Elementary School - Silent Hill *Mighty Mountain Elementary - Arthur *Morgan-Randall Elementary School - The 6th Day *Mystical Ninja Elementary - WarioWare *Odaiba Elementary School - Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02 *Old Main - That '70s Show *Pokey Oaks Kindergarten - The Powerpuff Girls *Poseidon Elementary - SpongeBob SquarePants *Posh Street School - The Bash Street Kids *PS 118 (and nearby PS 119) - Hey Arnold! *PS238, The School for Metaprodigy Children - PS238 comic book *Raccoon City Junior School - Resident Evil: Apocalypse *Ranting Lane School - Jiggy McCue series *Riverview Elementary - WarioWare, Inc. *Roosevelt Elementary School - 7th Heaven *Roosevelt Franklin Elementary - Sesame Street *Rudolph Elementary - Family Ties *Saint Jerome's Elementary and Middle School- Half Moon Investigations by Eoin Colfer *Saint Woods School - Disney's Teacher's Pet'' *Shelbyville Elementary School - The Simpsons *Skool - Invader Zim *South Park Elementary - South Park *Springfield Elementary School - The Simpsons *Springfield Magnet School for the Gifted and Troublesome - The Simpsons *St. Faith's Elementary - Mona the Vampire *St. Lemons School - The Belles of St. Lemons *St. Sniffles School - The Belles of St. Lemons *Stars Hollow Elementary School - Gilmore Girls *Stoneybrook Elementary School - The Baby-sitters Club book series *Sweet Valley Elementary - Sweet Valley High *Takadanobaba Elementary (Asimov Elementary in English dub) - Astro Boy *Thomas Edison Elementary School - Alvin and The Chipmunks *Third Street School - Recess *Twinkle Elementary - Mother (video game) *Walford Primary School - EastEnders *Walkerville Elementary - The Magic School Bus series *Wayside School **although it also really exists in Potomac, Maryland** - series by Louis Sachar *Waverly Hills Elementary School - The Simpsons * west river Elementary school (Talladega nights) *Webster Elementary School - Bedtime Stories (Webster Elementary School is the name of Adam Sandler's real life elementary school in Manchester, NH.) *West Springfield Elementary School - The Simpsons *Whoville School - How the Grinch Stole Christmas (film) *William Shatner School - The Mighty B! *Willow Point Falls School - Lady in White *Woodrow Wilson Elementary School - The Best School Year Ever Fictional middle schools, intermediate schools, and junior high schools *Alta Dina Middle School - Saturday Night Live, where Marty Kulp(Will Ferrell) and Bobbie Mohan Kulp (Ana Gasteyer) head up the music department. *Amigos Middle School - The Naked Brothers Band (TV Series) *Bahia Bay Middle School - The Weekenders *Buckner Middle School - The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *Beebe Bluff Middle School - Doug *Bloors Academy - Children of the Red King *Briarwood Academy - "The Clique" series *Buddy Cianci Junior High (temporarily Peter Griffin Junior High) - Family Guy *Bullworth Academy, a school in Bully (game) *Charles Darwin Middle School - My Gym Partner's A Monkey *Chester Arthur Middle School - My Gym Partner's A Monkey *Chuck Norris Grammar School - Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *Corleone Junior High - Everybody Hates Chris * The Deary School- The School Story, Andrew Clements *Degrassi Community School - Degrassi: The Next Generation *''Degrassi Junior High'' *DiMaggio Junior High'' - Full House *Edward Tilghman Middle - The Wire *Fillmore Junior High - The Brady Bunch *Fillmore Middle School - Hannah Montana *''Flying Rhino Junior High'' *Harper Valley Junior High - Harper Valley PTA *Hazelnut Middle School - Pepper Ann *Hemingway Junior High - Vice Versa *Hendry Middle School - Codename: Kids Next Door *Hillridge Junior High - Lizzie McGuire *James K. Polk Middle School - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *JFK Junior High School - Good Morning Miss Bliss, the precursor to Saved by the Bell *Jules Verne Junior High School - Code Lyoko *Jim Jr. Junior High - Rugrats, "All Growed Up", and possibly All Grown Up! **Juban Junior High (Crossroads Junior High in English dub) - Sailor Moon *Kadic Junior High School - Code Lyoko *Kasanegafuchi Junior High - YuYu Hakusho *Lake Windsor Middle School - Tangerine *Lamont Sandford Junior High - Everybody Hates Chris *Lemon Brook Jr. High - Ed, Edd n Eddy *Lincoln Junior High - The Wonder Years - The school Winnie Cooper attended throughout 9th grade *The other Lincoln Junior High School - Code Lyoko *Lucky Junior High - As Told By Ginger *Lawrence Junior High - Even Stevens *Marla Gibbs Middle School - Everybody Hates Chris, mentioned by Rochelle when referring to a stabbing taking place there. *Oakdale Middle School - The Fabulous Jenkins Girls series *Octavian Country Day - The Clique book series *Odaiba Middle School - Digimon Adventure 02 *Parkview Junior High - Flash Forward *Peach Creek Jr. High - Ed, Edd n Eddy *Penguin Village School - Dr. Slump *Ridgeway Junior High School - iCarly *Richie Valens Junior High - Cheech & Chong *Polyneux Middle School - Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (pronounced "poly-new") *Robert F. Kennedy Junior High - The Wonder Years *Rocky Road Middle School Unfabulous *Sakura-ga-oka Middle School - Ultraman 80 *Sarayashiki Junior High - YuYu Hakusho *Seaview Middle School - Hannah Montana *Shiroiwa Junior High School - Battle Royale *Spiro T. Agnew Middle School - Recess - Principal Prickly was offered a job there *Stoneybrook Middle School - The Baby-sitters Club book series *Sweet Valley Middle School - Sweet Valley series *Tangerine Middle School - Tangerine *Tom Landry Middle School - ''King of The Hill *Tribeca Prep - Wizards of Waverly Place *Van Atta Junior High School - Full House *Western View Junior High - Violet Parr's school in The Incredibles (This School was the middle school of Director Brad Bird when he was growing up in Corvallis, Oregon) *William Howard Taft Big Around the Middle School - Histeria! *X Middle School - Fillmore! Fictional high schools * 7 Seas High - The Suite Life on Deck * Aaron Burr High School - Batman (TV series) * Acme Looniversity - Tiny Toon Adventures (despite the name, it functions as a public high school for cartoon characters) * Adelai Stevenson High School - The 4400, June 17, 2007 episode. * Ampipe High - school featured in All the Right Moves * Angel Beach High School - Porky's Trilogy * Angel Grove High School - Power Rangers * Arcadia High School - Joan of Arcadia (There are real Arcadia High Schools in Arcadia, California; Phoenix, Arizona; and Arcadia, Louisiana) * Arlen High School - King of The Hill * Avalanche Arts Academy - As Told By Ginger, "Foutleys on Ice" episode * Avalon High School - Avalon High by Meg Cabot * Bardell High School - Degrassi: The Next Generation * Batley Comprehensive - My Spy Family * Bayside High School - That's So Raven * Bayside High School - Saved by the Bell (Bayside's rival is fictional Valley High School.) (There are real Bayside High Schools in New York, Virginia, and two in Florida.) * Bayview High School - Full House * Beacontown High School - Teen Wolf * Bedford Falls High School - It's A Wonderful Life * Bedrock High School - The Flintstones * Bellview High School -''Drake and Josh. * Benjamin Franklin Pierce High School - ''Transformers (referencing Hawkeye Pierce in M*A*S*H) * Buenos Aires Education Center - Starship Troopers * Beverly Hills High - The A-List (novel) by Zoey Dean also in Totally Spies * R.B. Bennet High School - Naturally, Sadie * Bikini Bottom High School - SpongeBob SquarePants * Blake Holsey High - Strange Days at Blake Holsey High * Blue Water High - Blue Water High. * Bob LaBrea High School - Dinosaurs * Borden High School - ''Degrassi Junior High * Bradock High School - Dallas (TV series) * Briarwood High School - My Secret Identity * Bromwell High - Bromwell High (a nearby school, Bromwell Park Secondary, is also mentioned in the series) * Britannia High - Britannia High * Brookside Comprehensive - Brookside * Bucchanon High - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Buchanan High - Peggy Sue Got Married * Bushmont High School - Drake and Josh * Capeside High School - Dawson's Creek * Calvin Coolidge High School - the New York City high school that served as the setting for the novel and film Up the Down Staircase * Capone High - Kenan and Kel * Carl Poofy Pants Fairy High- The Fairly Odd Parents * Carpathian Forest High - Metalocalypse * Carson Hill- Instant Star * Carver High School- White Shadow * Casper High- Danny Phantom * Central High School - Archie Comics, also in the film Wildcats (real life Central High School in Central, Louisiana, plus many other Central High Schools in towns with other names) * Centerscore High - Surviving High School cell phone video games * Centreville High School - The Aldrich Family * Cheevers High School - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Clark Secondary School - Superbad * Christeen Aguilara Secondery School - My Spy Family * Clone High - Clone High USA * Coal Hill School - Doctor Who * Communist Martyrs High School (Commie Martyrs) - Featured in the Firesign Theater album Don't Crush That Dwarf, Hand Me The Pliers. * Constance Billard School for girls- "Gossip Girl" * Coolidge High School - The Brady Bunch, the school where Raquel the Goat was a mascot, which Greg stole from the school. * Coolsville High School - Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins * Costa Verde High School - Heroes, where Claire Bennet was a student under the alias Claire Butler. * Crenshaw High - Moesha (based on the real Crenshaw High School in California) * Crenshaw Heights High - Bring It On: All or Nothing * Crescent Bay High - The Sleepover Club * Crossland High School - Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Dalesboro High School - Our First Christmas, Hallmark Channel movie * Deffry Vale High School - Doctor Who * Degrassi Community School - Degrassi: The Next Generation * Degrassi High * Dillon High School- Friday Night Lights (TV series) * Dimmsdale High School - The Fairly OddParents * Domino High School - Yu-Gi-Oh! * Duckburg High School - Ducktales; only mentioned, where Mrs. Beakly was on the swim team. * Eucaipah High School - Rugrats; only seen once where Didi Pickles was teaching there. * Eastbridge High - Sabrina the Teenage Witch; Westbridge's rival school. * East High - ''High School Musical, High School Musical 2 and High School Musical 3: Senior Year * East Compton High - Bring It On * East Great Falls High School - American Pie * East Lake High School - Saturday Night Live * Empire Falls High School-"Empire Falls" * Erinsborough High School - Neighbours * Fenn Street - Please Sir! and The Fenn Street Gang * Fernhill High School When a Stranger Calls (2006) * Flatpoint High School - Strangers with Candy * Forest Mount - Waterloo Road * Full Moon High - ''Full Moon High * Furinkan High School - Ranma ½ * Galaxy High * Galfast High - Chalk * Gedo High School - Rival Schools video game * Gekkoukan High School - Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 video game * Generic High School- School Hoops graduates from in beginning of One Crazy Summer * Genghis Khan High School - The Snarkout Boys and the Avocado of Death by Daniel Pinkwater * Genoa City High School in Genoa City, Wisconsin - The Young And The Restless * Geraldo Rivera High School - MADtv * Gorin High School - Rival Schools video game * Gothic High School- Surviving High School Mobile Games * Grandsboro High School - Mystery Sisters novel series * Grandview High School - Ghost Whisperer, where Ned goes to school, seen in the January 11, 2008 episode. Also shown as Grant High School in the February 6, 2009 episode. * Grange Hill * Gravedale High * Greendale High School - Better Off Dead (1985) * Greenville High School - The Goode Family * Gunnerkrigg Court - Gunnerkrigg Court by Tom Siddel * Hall School, Kingsport, Mass. - "The Thing on the Doorstep" by H. P. Lovecraft * The Halton School - Coming Soon (1999) * The Harbor School - The O.C. (2003–2007) * Hayden High School - 17 Again * H. G. Wells High School - Phil of the Future (2004–2006) * Harding High School - Family Ties (There are many Harding High Schools but none in Columbus, Ohio as this one was said to be.) * Harmony High School - Passions * Herrington High School - '' The Faculty'' * Harry J. Anslinger High School - Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical * Hemrey High - Buffy the Vampire Slayer Movie. *Henry Clay High School - The FC (not to be confused with the only real Henry Clay High School in the U.S., in Lexington, Kentucky) * Hickory High School - Hoosiers (There are Hickory High Schools in various places in the United States, but none in rural Indiana, the setting of this movie.) * Highland High School - school attended by Beavis and Butt-head * Hill Valley High School - Back to the Future * Hollyoaks Comprehensive - Hollyoaks * Hooterville High School - the school that the Bradley girls attend in Petticoat Junction; Also featured occasionally on Green Acres * Horrace Mantis High School - JONAS. * Hotten Comprehensive - ''Emmerdale * Hubert H. Humphrey High School - Pump Up The Volume * Hunter High - H20, Just add Water * Huntington Hills High - Can't Hardly Wait * James Buchanan High School - Welcome Back, Kotter (There is a James Buchanan High School in Mercersburg, Pennsylvania.) * James Woods Regional High School - Family Guy * Jefferson High School - Happy Days * Jefferson High 8 Simple Rules - Liberty High's arch rivals * John Adams High School - Boy Meets World * John Hughes High School - Not Another Teen Movie * John Sparrow Thompson High School - Life with Derek * Justice High School - Rival Schools video game * Kaibara High School - Fruits Basket * Kennedy High School - 7th Heaven * King High School - South of Nowhere * Knob Haven High School - Sit Down, Shut Up * Lakehurst High - Degrassi: The Next Generation'' * Lake Munroe High School - Princess Protection Program * Lakeside High School - JONAS * Lakewood High - The Troop * Lanford High School- ''Roseanne * Lawndale High School _''Daria'' * Llanview High School - One Life to Live * Lelani High - Relic Hunter * Leafmore High - ObsCure * Liberty High School - My So-Called Life * Liberty High - 8 Simple Rules * Lucky High School - As Told By Ginger * Mayfield High School - Leave It to Beaver * Marion Barry High School - High School High * Mt. Abraham High School - Final Destination * Mt. Valley High School - Strangers with Candy * Martin Luther Thing, Jr. High School - sewer mutant school, Futurama * McKinley High School - Freaks and Geeks * McKinley High School - One on One - where Breanna, Arnaz and Spirit attend * McKinley High School - The Wonder Years * McKinley High School - Final Destination 3 * Meridianna High School - Cybersix * Messina High School - Bleachers, 2003 novel * Middleton High School - Kim Possible * Midtown High School - Spider-Man's high school, located in Queens * Millard Fillmore High School - The Brady Bunch * Mission Hills High - * Monroe High School (later renamed Millard Filmore High School) - Head of the Class * More Science High School is from the Firesign Theater Album "Don't Crush That Dwarf * Mount Rose High School - ''Drop Dead Gorgeous * Nashikiri High School - Flame of Recca * Neil Armstrong Comprehensive School - Adrian Mole series by Sue Townsend * Neptune High School - Veronica Mars * New Pope High - Bring It On (deleted scenes included on DVD) * Newport Union High School - The O.C. * North High - Malcolm in the Middle * North High School - Haruhi Suzumiya * North Manual High School - The Blackboard Jungle * North Southport High School - Genie in the House * Oakdale High School - As The World Turns * Oakdale High School - The Fabulous Jenkins Girls series * Orange Star High School - Dragon Ball Z * Orbit High School - The Jetsons, shown in the opening of the cartoon, where Judy Jetson goes to school. * Pacific High School - Rival Schools video game * Pacific Palisades High School - The A-List" by Zoey Dean * Pacific Vista High - ''Bring It On: All or Nothing * Padua High School - 10 Things I Hate About You * Pan High School - Veronica Mars * Park Vale School - The Sarah Jane Adventures * Paya Lebar Junior College - The Teenage Textbook * Peach Creek High School - Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo (Sign said "High", but rest of series said "Jr. High") * Pearl Bailey High School - American Dad! * Piedmont High - Smart Guy * Pine Valley High School - All My Children * Performing Arts High School - Fame (1980 film), Fame (2009 film) and Fame (television) * Point Place High School - That '70s Show * Polk High - Married... with Children * Rancho Carne High School - Bring It On * Redvale Comprehensive - The Comp strip in Nikki and ''Bunty * Reefside High School - Power Rangers: Dino Thunder * Reginald VelJohnson High School - Invincible comic * Ridgemont High School - Fast Times At Ridgemont High * Rintama High School - Yu-Gi-Oh! * River City High - River City Ransom video game (River City High School in West Sacramento, California) * Riverdale High School - Archie Comics * Rocky Road High - Unfabulous * Roewer High School - The Basic Eight * Roosevelt High - Sister, Sister * Rosemont High - The Kids From Rosemont High * Rosewood Community College - H20, Just add Water * Rosewood Day School - Pretty Little Liars * Rudge Park Comprehensive - The Inbetweeners * Rydell High School - Grease musical, film and Grease 2 * Salem High School - Days of our Lives * Seven Sisters High School - Persona 2: Inocent Sin and Persona 2: Eternal Punishment video games * St. Genevieve High School - Family Guy * St. Hermelin High School - Revelations: Persona video game * St Oswald's - Family Affairs * Salem Falls High - Salem Falls * San Dimas High School- Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (There is a real San Dimas High School in San Dimas, CA but Coronado High School in Scottsdale, Arizona was used in the film) * Santo Domingo High School - Parker Lewis Can't Lose (There is a real Santo Domingo High School in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic) * Seaview College The Sleepover Club * Seijyu High School (Northwest High School in English dub) - Cardcaptor Sakura * Seijyun High School - Rival Schools video game * Shakespeare High School -''As the Bell Rings'' * Shelbyville High School - The Simpsons, rival school to Springfield High School * Shermer High School - The Breakfast Club, Weird Science, and Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Sky High - superhero high school, Sky High * Smallville High School - Smallville (TV Series) * Springfield High School - The Simpsons (There are numerous Springfield High Schools throughout the United States, but the Springfield of The Simpsons is totally fictional.) * St. Mary’s School for the Blind and Mildly Retarded - MADtv * Stamford Hills High School - My Wife and Kids * Stars Hollow High School - Gilmore Girls * Stone Canyon High School - Power Rangers, Rival to Angel Grove; also where Rocky, Adam, and Aisha attended before joining the Rangers. * Stoneybrook High School - The Baby-sitters Club book series * Stonewall High - Harry Potter series * Stoolbend High School - The Cleveland Show * Stuckeyville High School - Ed * Summer Bay High - Home and Away * Summer Heights High * Summerton High School - Disney Channel Original Movie Minutemen * Sunnydale High School - Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Sweet Valley High School - series by Francine Pascal * Sycamore Secondary School - The Santa Clause 2 * Taft and Adams High School - Screwballs * Tattaglia High School - Everybody Hates Chris * Taiyo High School - Rival Schools video game * Tamagawa Minami High School - Rival Schools video game * Thomas A. Edison High School - Student Bodies (TV series) * Thomas E. Dewey High School - Growing Pains * Tomobiki High School - Urusei Yatsura (Lum) * Torrington Academy - Martin Mystery * Toryo High School - Marmalade Boy * Tree Hill High School - One Tree Hill * Tremorton High Scholl - My Life as a Teenage Robot * Twin Peaks High School - Twin Peaks * Ulysses S. Grant High School - The Secret Life of the American Teenager * Union Wells High School in Odessa, Texas - Heroes, where Claire Bennet is a student. * Valley High School - Saved by the Bell (Valley High is Bayside High's rival) * Vince Lombardi High School - Rock 'n' Roll High School * Walford High School - EastEnders * Walnut Heights High School - rival of Ampipe High School in All the Right Moves * Walt Whitman High - Room 222 TV series * Watt High School - ''Elephant * Waterloo Road Comprehensive - Waterloo Road * Weatherfield High - Coronation Street * Weemawee High School - Square Pegs * Westbridge High - Sabrina the Teenage Witch * West Beverly High School - Beverly Hills, 90210 and 90210 * Westchester High School - Reba * Westdale High School - The Brady Bunch * Westerberg High School - Heathers * Westview High School - Funky Winkerbean comic strip * Whitney High School - The Greatest American Hero * William McKinley High School - Glee * Wilson High School - Surviving High School Mobile Games * Winslow High School - Boston Public * Wolverton High School - Teen Wolf (TV series) * Woodrow Roosevelt High School - Batman (TV series) (1960s) * Yabbie Creek High - Home and Away * Yasogami High School - Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 video game Fictional private schools and boarding schools *Albert Einstein High School - The Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot *All Souls Preparatory School - London Calling by Edward Bloor *Alumwood Academy - Neighbours; The school Lucy Robinson attended during her teenage years *Ankh-Morpork Assassins' Guild school - ''Discworld *O Ateneu - from the Raul Pompéia book of the same name *Ault School - Prep: A Novel by Curtis Sittenfeld *Ayn Rand School for Tots - The Simpsons television show *Bamfylde School - To Serve Them All My Days by R. F. Delderfield *Barcliff Academy - Desperate Housewives *Beardsley School for Girls - Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov *Beechwood Academy - American Pie Presents: Band Camp; one of the schools represented at "Tall Oaks Band Camp". *Bel-Air Academy - The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air television show *Benendover's School for Boys - The Spitting Image Book *Benkinsop's Academy for the Daughters of Gentlefolk - Blonde Genius by J. T. Edson and Peter Clawson *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic - Harry Potter series *Blake Holsey High - Black Hole High *Bredgar Chambers School - Well-Schooled in Murder by Elizabeth George *Bridgewood Academy - Moesha *Bullworth Academy - Bully (video game) *Cackeles Academy - The Worst Witch TV Series *Castrevenford School - Love Lies Bleeding by Edmund Crispin *Castrevenford High School - Love Lies Bleeding by Edmund Crispin *''Chalet School'' - series by Elinor Brent-Dyer *Creepschool in the cartoon series of the same name "Creepschool" *Chilton Academy - Gilmore Girls television show *Clamp School - from various series by Clamp *Constance Billard School for Girls - Gossip Girl *Covington Preparatory School -''Zoey 101'' *Cross Academy-''Vampire Knight'' *The Devon School - A Separate Peace by John Knowles *Dorset Academy - A Good School by Richard Yates *Dotheboys Hall - Nicholas Nickleby by Charles Dickens *Durmstrang Institute of Sorcery - Harry Potter series *Eastland Academy - The Facts of Life television show *Easton Academy - Private series by Kate Brian *Eden Hall Academy - D3: The Mighty Ducks *Elite Way School - Rebelde Way, an Argentinian soap opera; also used in the Mexican telenovela adaptation Rebelde *Enfield Tennis Academy - Infinite Jest *Eriol Academy - Angelic Layer manga and anime *Farringham School - Human Nature (Doctor Who episode) *Fire Nation Academy for Girls - Avatar: The Last Airbender television show *Fuuka Academy - Mai-HiME television show *Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women - I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You by Ally Carter *Grey Friars School - a fictionalised version of Charterhouse School in some of the novels of William Makepeace Thackeray, particularly The Newcomes *Greyburn Academy - Attended by CIA agent Blackford Oakes, featured in the series by William F. Buckley, Jr. *Greyfriars School - Billy Bunter series by Frank Richards *Greyfriars School - also in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill *Greytowers Boarding School - Winker Watson comic strip * Gunnerkrigg Court - Gunnerkrigg Court by Tom Siddel *Harbor School - The O.C. television show * Highdown School for Girls - The Wildcats of St Trinians *Hillford Girls Grammar - Summer Heights High, We Can Be Heroes *Hillside Academy - Gilmore Girls *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Harry Potter series *Holy Forest Academy - Great Teacher Onizuka *Horace Green Preparatory School - School of Rock *House Of Night - House of Night series by P.C.Cast and Kristin Cast *Hugglestones - ''The Truth, Discworld novel *Io House - Red Dwarf television show *St. Judes School for Boys - "Gossip Girl" , Television and Book Series *Kelsey Grammar School - Little Britain *Kingscote School for Girls - Antonia Forest's Marlow family books *Kotobuki Preparatory School - Season of the Sakura video game *Larwood House - "Witch Week" Novel in the Chrestomanci series by Dianna Wynne Jones *Lilian Girls' School - Maria-sama ga Miteru *Linbury Court Preparatory School - Jennings series; Linbury Court's local rival is Bracebridge School *Llanabba Castle - Decline and Fall by Evelyn Waugh *''Macdonald Hall'' - series by Gordon Korman *Mahora Academy - Negima *''Malory Towers'' - series by Enid Blyton *Manchester Preparatory School - Cruel Intentions *Mansbridge Academy - Vampire High *Market Snodsbury Grammar School - Right Ho, Jeeves by P.G. Wodehouse *Millbourn School - The Wildcats of St Trinians *Massachusetts Academy - X-Men, New Mutants and Generation X *Milford School - Arrested Development *Millicent Schuyler-Potts Private School - The Beverly Hillbillies; where Jethro was enrolled upon the Clampetts 'moving to Californy.' *Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches - The Worst Witch series by Jill Murphy *Miss Gamble's Preparatory School For Girls- The Ashleys series by Melissa de la Cruz *Miss Minchin's Select Seminary for Young Ladies - A Little Princess by Frances Hodgson Burnett *Miss Pinkerton's Academy for Young Ladies - Vanity Fair by William Makepeace Thackeray *Miss Rosa Coote's Correctional Academy for Wayward Gentlewomen - The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen by Alan Moore (and anonymous works of Victorian erotica attributed to "Rosa Coote") *Miss Shannon's School for Girls - Lydia's school from the movie and cartoon, Beetlejuice *Morningwood Academy - "Family Guy" *Octavian Country Day School - "The Clique Series" by Lisi Harrison *Ohtori Academy - Revolutionary Girl Utena *Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow - The Suite Life of Zack and Cody , "That '70s Show", The King of Queens and The Last Tempar *Ouran Private Academy - Ouran High School Host Club *Pacific Coast Academy - Zoey 101 *Pencey Preparatory School - The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger (other fictional prep schools the protagonist Holden Caulfield attended in the past include the Whooton School and Elkton Hills) *Perfecto Prep - Tiny Toon Adventures *Point Blanc Academy, France - Alex Rider series *Prescott Academy for the Gifted - Justice Squad *Prufrock Preparatory School - A Series of Unfortunate Events (Book the Fifth, The Austere Academy) *Queen's School, Newminster - Carolus Deane novels of Leo Bruce *Quirm College for Young Ladies - Discworld *Radcliff Hall - The Girls of Radcliff Hall by "Adela Quebec" (Gerald Tyrwhitt-Wilson, 14th Baron Berners) *Radcliff Hall - the Birdseye/Nevkorina novels of Nancy Spain *Rockley Park - Fame School books *Royal Dominion College - The Secret Pact *Rushmore Academy - Rushmore by Wes Anderson *Seioh Private High School -- Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! *Seisou Academy - divided into General Education and specialized Music Education in Kin'iro no Corda *Selhurst School - originally a practical joke, immortalized in print in The Life and Death of Rochester Sneath *Shinra Private School - Shaman King *Smeltings - Harry Potter series *Spence Academy for Young Ladies - A Great and Terrible Beauty and Rebel Angels by Libba Bray *Springfield Preparatory School - The Simpsons television show *St Annes The Sleepover Club. *St Bastard's - Bleak Expectations radio comedy series; a harsh, authoritarian public school *St Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys - where Uncle Vernon intends to send the protagonist of the Harry Potter series *St Cake's School - parody of public schools generally, mentioned irregularly in Private Eye *St Custard's - Molesworth books by Geoffrey Willans and Ronald Searle. (Three rival schools to St. Custard's are named as Porridge Court, Howler House and Poopwell Hall.) *St. Erisian's - A girls school in the St Trinians vein Hellcats and Hockey sticks RPG *St. Grimelda's - a strict school in Howard Whitehouse's The Strictest School in the World *St. Jude's School for Boys - Gossip Girl *St Trinians School - St Trinians books and films. *The Steering School - The World According to Garp, a novel by John Irving *Stoneybrook Academy - The Baby-sitters Club book series *Stoneybrook Day School - The Baby-sitters Club book series * Sutton Academy - Step by Step *Swinesend School - fictional public school invented by the Crap Public Schools Association *The Oakridge School - Desperate Housewives *Tomoeda Elementary - Cardcaptor Sakura *Trebizon School for Girls - Trebizon series by Anne Digby *Tribecca Prep- Wizards of Waverly Place *Verbena House - The Mysteries of Verbena House by "Etonensis" *Washington Preparatory Academy - Cory in the House *Waverly Prep - The It Girl and Gossip Girl by Cecily von Ziegesar *Walnut Grove Academy - The Young And The Restless *Warren Greeley Preparatory School - School of Rock *Welton Academy - Dead Poets Society movie *Westbridge School - The New Adventures Of Old Christine *Whippingham School - The Whippingham Papers and other poems by Algernon Charles Swinburne (not to be confused with the real village school at Whippingham, Isle of Wight). *Willows Preparatory School - The Beverly Hillbillies, where Elly was briefly enrolled in 1963. *Worcestershire Academy - Shrek the Third, where Arthur is a student. *Xavier Institute for Higher Learning - X-Men (formerly known as "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters") Fictional parochial/religious schools *American Eagle Christian School - Saved (movie) * Damien Elementary - The Bernie Mac Show *Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow - That '70s Show , The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and The King of Queens *St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen - Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer *St. Patrick Bremmer High School - Do Black Patent Leather Shoes Really Reflect Up? by John R. Powers It is based on Powers' alma mater, all boys Catholic high school Brother Rice High School in Chicago. *''St Clare's'' - series by Enid Blyton *St. Euthanasius - Thank You for Smoking *St. Finnian's - Grounded For Life - The school where Lily, Jimmy and Henry Finnerty attend, and also their parents Sean and Claudia, and their uncle Eddie before them. *St. Francis Academy High School - Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (Other schools featured in the choir competition are Captain High School, Grant High School, Oceanview High School, and Pinewood High School; although all the songs performed in the movie are gospels, it is unclear if these other four schools are parochial.) *St. Hebereke Girls' Academy - Ranma ½ television show *St. Jennifer's School for Girls - Winker Watson comic strip *St. Lobelia Academy - Ouran High School Host Club anime *St. Matthew's- "School Ties" movie *St. Midas's - The Diamond as Big as the Ritz by F. Scott Fitzgerald *St. Nicholas Church School - Doubt *St. Sebastian's School for Wicked Girls - The Simpsons television. *Springfield Christian School - The Simpsons *Thomas Aquinas Private Girls' School - Sailor Moon *Trinity Hall Girls School - Winker Watson comic strip *Trinity High School - The Chocolate War (in fictional New England town of Monument, home also of local public school Monument High School. There are several real Trinity High Schools in various places in the United States whose statuses as parochial schools vary.) Fictional colleges and universities * Academy of Computer Sciences - Max Headroom * Adams College - Revenge of the Nerds movies, and Sabrina the Teenage Witch * University of Albuquerque- High School Musical 2, and High School Musical 3: Senior Year * All Systems University - Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda * Arlen Community College - King of the Hill * Arlen University - King of The Hill * Arlington University - Heroes (TV series), where Claire Bennet is a student. * Athena College - The Human Stain by Philip Roth * Atlanta A&T University - Drumline (film) * Atlantic State University - mascot: Jaguars - Bones * University of Austin - Road Trip & The Life of David Gale * Bancroft College - Bright Promise * Banting University - Degrassi: The Next Generation * Barnett College - Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Kate Anderson series * Belford College (founded 1878) - Gridiron Flash * Bending State College - Futurama Bender's alma mater * Bikini Bottom Community College - SpongeBob SquarePants * Bikini Bottom University - SpongeBob SquarePants * Boatwright University - The Waltons * Boston Bay College - Dawson's Creek * Bovine University - The Simpsons * Bradbury University - The Butterfly Effect * Brichester University - the Severn Valley stories of Ramsey Campbell * Bridgeford University - the ITV drama Trinity (TV series) * Bristol College - from an ESPN commercial. A school at which students could study subjects for future jobs at ESPN. (There are or have been real institutions called Bristol College) * Bromwell University - Daria * Cadwalader College - Fast Break * California University - Beverly Hills, 90210, Saved by the Bell: The College Years, The L Word (California University was the original name of the University of California, Berkeley) * California University of Los Angeles - Legally Blonde and All About Us. * CalSci - NUMB3RS television show (Portions of the show are filmed at Caltech, whose name it alludes to) * CalTech (Calcutta Technical Institute) - The Simpsons (an obvious play on "Caltech", the real-life California Institute of Technology) * University of California, Sunnydale - Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Calvert College - College Coach * Camden College - The Rules of Attraction by Bret Easton Ellis; Fortress of Solitude by Jonathan Lethem * Camford University - Flatland by Edwin Abbott; The Adventure of the Creeping Man by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Pendennis by William Makepeace Thackeray; National Lampoon's Van Wilder: The Rise of Taj * Capeside Community College - Dawson's Creek (not attended by any of the main characters but mentioned as a possible college option.) * Celadon University - Pokémon anime and manga * Centerscore University Surviving High School Mobile Games * Charles University - The Best Years * Christminster University and Bibliol College - Jude the Obscure by Thomas Hardy; Christminster by Gareth Rees (software developer) * Chelsea University - CSI: NY There is a real life school named Chelsea College of Art and Design in London * Coney Island Community College - Futurama * Copeland College - Charles In Charge * Coolidge College - Van Wilder * Crandall College - Brothers and Sisters * Crazy Go Nuts University - Homestar Runner * Cyprus-Rhodes University - GRΣΣK * Culver University - The Incredible Hulk * Darwin College - Horse Feathers * Daystrom Institute - Star Trek * Dupont University - I Am Charlotte Simmons * University of Edgestow - That Hideous Strength by C. S. Lewis * Eastern State University - The Program * Eden Hills University - Neighbours * The Famous and Non-existent University of Eaton, USA - Amanece, que no es poco * Emily Dickinson College - Animal House (Where Fawn Liebowitz died in the kiln explosion.) * Empire State University - Spider-Man's alma mater in New York City (not to be confused with the real Empire State College) * Enormous State University - Generic NCAA college that appears in the comic strip Tank McNamara * Erdle College - Something Positive * Euphoric State University - various works of David Lodge * Faber College - Animal House * Fallcreek University - ObsCure II * Globetrotter University, Globetrotter homeworld - Futurama * Gotham University - Batman comics and animation * University of Gloucester - Thinks ... by David Lodge * Genoa City University - The Young And The Restless (in Genoa City, Wisconsin) * George Underwood Edwards Institute of Technology - The Lurking Horror computer game * George Washington Carver University - Lie to Me (TV series) * Godolphin College - Blackbeard's Ghost * Goober State College - Buz Sawyer comic strip * Grand Lakes University - Back to School * Grant College - Family Ties * Grant University - Mazes and Monsters * Greendale Community College - Community * Greenville Community College - The Goode Family * Groff Community College - American Dad! * Hacker College, Oxford - Yes Minister * Hamilton University - "Teen Wolf Too" * Harmon College - Accepted * Harrad College - The Harrad Experiment by Robert Rimmer * Harrison University - Old School * Harry S Truman College - My Big Fat Greek Wedding (Note: there is a Truman College in Chicago, but the movie was not filmed there; it is unclear whether it is intended to be the same.) * Hearst College - Veronica Mars, Moonlight * Heartland State University - The Comebacks * Hill Valley College - Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Hillman College - The Cosby Show, A Different World * Houston Tech - King of the Hill (series finale) * Hudson University - Law & Order, New Teen Titans * Huxley College (founded 1888) - Horse Feathers * Illinois Poly - Cheaper by the Dozen * University of Ipswich - Outlaws by George V. Higgins ((the real University Campus Suffolk is located in Ipswich); Reginald Dalton by John Gibson Lockhart * University of Ithaca - Road Trip (Note: takes place partly in Ithaca, NY, home of real schools Cornell University and Ithaca College the main writers both attended; but the movie was not filmed there) * Ivy University - Atom * Jonan University - Kamen Rider * Jordan College, Oxford - His Dark Materials by Philip Pullman * Jordan College - The Midnight Man (1974 film) * Jupiter State - Futurama * Katnip Kollege - 1938 Leon Schlesinger Productions Merrie Melody of the same name * Kennison State University- The West Wing * Land of Departure- Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep * Langley College - The Facts of Life * University of Las Cruces - Roswell (loosely based on New Mexico State University) * Leland College - Family Ties (note: there was once a Leland College in Baker, Louisiana) * Lone Star State - '' The Comebacks'' * Llanview University - One Life to Live * Los Angeles University - Herbie: Fully Loaded * University of Los Angeles - The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * University of Louisiana (U of L) - Everybody's All-American **Between 1847-1884, Tulane University was known as the University of Louisiana. **In 1999, the University of Louisiana System of schools was established in real life, and selected existing schools were renamed U. of Louisiana at (city). * Lowlands University - A Very Peculiar Practice * Magical Cloud Kingdom College - Red Eye w/ Greg Gutfeld * Mars University - Futurama **Coincidentally, while Alex Karras was on the broadcast team for Monday Night Football, he memorably referred to the alma mater of Oakland Raiders defensive lineman Otis Sistrunk, who never attended college, as the University of Mars. * Maguire University * Marshall College – Indiana Jones franchise ** The real-life Marshall University in West Virginia was known as Marshall College from 1858 to 1961, but presumably has no other relation to the Indiana Jones school. * Martha Graham Academy - Oryx and Crake by Margaret Atwood * Maumee Tech - Steve Canyon comic strip (Maumee Tech-Scioto State game was essentially the Ohio State-Michigan rivalry adapted by Ohio native cartoonist Milton Caniff) * Medfield College - The Absent Minded Professor; Son of Flubber; The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes; Now You See Him, Now You Don't; The Strongest Man in the World and Flubber *Metropolis University - in the Superman comics, a major university in Metropolis attended by Clark Kent * Mildew College - Three Stooges 32nd short, Violent Is the Word for Curly (1938) * Middleton College - Daria * Midston University - Danny Dunn series of books * Midvale College - The Misadventures of Merlin Jones, and its sequel, The Monkey's Uncle * Midwestern University - The Male Animal * Minnesota State University - Coach ** Two schools in the real Minnesota State Colleges and Universities System adopted the "Minnesota State" name after the run of Coach ended. Minnesota State University, Mankato and Minnesota State University Moorhead. * University of Minnetonka - Roderick * Miskatonic University - Various works by H. P. Lovecraft and others * Mission College - School Daze * Monroe College - Doctor Detroit (There is an actual Monroe College in New York.) * Muppet University - The Muppets Take Manhattan * University of New York - Felicity * University of North Alaska - The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou * University of North East California - Undeclared * North Southwestern State University - Boy Meets World * University of Okoboji * Ole Tex - Johnny Be Good - Nickname is the Horny Toads * Oxbridge University - Pendennis by William Makepeace Thackeray * Orange County University - Orange County (movie) * Oakdale College - The Fabulous Jenkins Girls * Pacific Institute of Technology - Real Genius (based on Caltech) * Patrick Henry University - Atlas Shrugged * Pawlton College - Bonzo Goes to College * Payton-Noble University - Invincible * Pendelton University - Urban Legend * Pendelton State University - 3rd Rock from the Sun * Pennbrook University- Boy Meets World * Piermont College - Johnny Be Good * Pine Valley University - All My Children * Plainfield Teacher's College * Pomona University - Jimmy Neutron * University of Poppleton - see THES column of Laurie Taylor * Port Chester University - PCU * Potawotami College - Too Many Girls (musical) * Prinstone University - The Flintstones; a parody of Princeton University in Bedrock * Rutland University - Medfield's Rival on The Absent Minded Professor * University of Quahog - Family Guy * Quendelton State University- "CollegeHumor" * Raft University - Daria * Rainier University - The Sentinel * Ramsey University - How I Got Into College * Raytown Junior College - Mama's Family * Randolph Harrington College - Boston Common * Ridgemont College - Please Don't Eat The Daisies, Who's The Boss?, Law & Order * Robert Treat College - Indignation by Philip Roth * Rockland University - Ghost Whisperer * Rosemont University - The Kids From Rosemont Go To College * University of Rummidge - various works of David Lodge * Rumson University - Auntie Mame * San Francisco University - Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts * St. Anthony's College - Trouble Along the Way * Salem University - Days of our Lives * Santa Monica College - The Parkers (There is a real Santa Monica College in Santa Monica, Calif.) * Saraswati Humanocentric Educlave and Research Institute - Titans: Scissors, Paper, Stone from DC Comics * Scioto State - Steve Canyon comic strip (Maumee Tech-Scioto State game was essentially the Ohio State-Michigan rivalry adapted by Ohio native cartoonist Milton Caniff) * Scumbag College - The Young Ones * University of Southern North Dakota at Hoople - various P. D. Q. Bach albums by Peter Schickele * Shale University - The Flintstones; parody of Yale University * Shiz University - Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West * Siwash College - At Good Old Siwash by George H. Fitch * Smithdale University- "Degrassi" and "Briarwood Sisters" * South Central Louisiana State University (SCLSU) - The Waterboy * South Harmon Institute of Technology (S.H.I.T.) - Accepted * Southern Atlantic University - Sydney White (filmed at the University of Central Florida and Rollins College) * Southern California State University - Delta Delta Die (a play on University of Southern California) * Springfield A & M - The Simpsons * Springfield Community College - The Simpsons * Springfield Heights Institute of Technology - The Simpsons * Springfield University - The Simpsons * "The State College for Negroes" - Invisible Man (clearly modeled on Tuskegee Institute) * Stanhope College - Supergirl (Stanhope University Post-Crisis) * Stansbury University - Saved by the Bell * State College - ''Johnny Be Good * State University - Father Was a Fullback * State University - Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Suffix University - Perfectly Correct by Phillipa Gregory * University of Suffolk - Nice Work by David Lodge (a real University Campus Suffolk was founded later; there is also a real Suffolk University in Massachusetts, USA) * University of California at Sunnydale Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Sweet Valley University * Swigmore University - The Simpsons * Tait College - Good News (films) * Tate University ("a football stadium with a college attached") - The Freshman (1925) * Tate University - The Freshman (1990) * Tekerson Tech - Undergrads * Texas A&F University - King of the Hill (series finale) * Texas Methodist University - Friday Night Lights TV series * Texas State University - Pigskin Parade (film) * Texas State University - Necessary Roughness ** Southwest Texas State was later renamed to 'Texas State' after the movie released ** The #1 draft pick in Jerry Maguire, Frank "Cush" Cushman, was quarterback at Texas State, with the same uniforms as Necessary Roughness' * Trinity College - ''Relic Hunter * Trumaine University - Married... with Children * Truth University - Stomp the Yard * UCC - Johnny Be Good * Underhill College - 1952 movie Dreamboat * Underwater Sea Aqua College - Bonus Stage * University of the United States - Coming to America * Unknown University - The Men Who Murdered Mohammed by Alfred Bester * Unseen University - Discworld series * Upton University - 'Til Death series * Uxbridge University - I'm Sorry I Haven't A Clue: The Uxbridge English Dictionary. There is a real university (Brunel) in Uxbridge, but in this case it is a play on the word Oxbridge. * Vulcan Science Academy - Star Trek * University of Watermouth - The History Man by Malcolm Bradbury * University of Westfield- Parody of the University of Phoenix by Saturday Night Live. * University of Winnemac - Arrowsmith by Sinclair Lewis * Waindell College - Pnin by Vladimir Nabokov * Walden College - Doonesbury * Watson-Crick Institute - Oryx and Crake by Margaret Atwood * Watchers Academy - WaTchers the Virtual Series * Wellington College - On Beauty by Zadie Smith * Wellman College - The Nutty Professor (1996 film) * Wentbridge University - Flatland by Edwin A. Abbott * West Texas University - University that lost to Minnesota State University for the National Championship on Coach. There is a real West Texas State University, now called West Texas A&M University, in the town of Canyon. * Western University - Blue Chips * Wildstone University - Les Luthiers * Winesburg College - Indignation by Philip Roth * WLVU (Most likely stands for West Las Vegas University)- CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Witch University - Return To Halloweentown * Wordsmith University - Pale Fire by Vladimir Nabokov * Worthington University - Dawson's Creek * Wossamotta U(niversity) - The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Xavier Institute for Higher Learning - X-Men * Yippahoopy College - Buz Sawyer cartoon strip See also: * List of fictional Cambridge colleges * List of fictional Oxford colleges Fictional military academies * Balamb Garden - Final Fantasy VIII video game * Battle School - Ender's Game space station for children's military training * Bencroft Academy - Ben 10 * Bunker Hill Military Academy - Taps (film) * Colonial Fleet Academy - Battlestar Gallactica * Command School - Ender's Game - built into an asteroid * Davidson Military Academy - Damien: Omen II * Earth Force Academy - Babylon 5 * Galbadia Garden - Final Fantasy VIII video game * George Washington Military Academy - Cadet Kelly, 1-800-Missing (note: an academy with this name existed in 1947) * Madison School - Major Payne * High Guard Academy - Andromeda * Marlin Academy -''Malcolm in the Middle, the academy where Francis spends seasons 1-3 * Imperial Academy - ''Star Wars * Oats Military Academy - Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Rollington Academy - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Roway High School - Cadet Kelly * Rommelwood Military Academy - The Simpsons * Saganami Naval Academy - Honorverse series by David Weber * Starfleet Academy - Star Trek * Taggert Academy - Major Payne * Trabia Garden - Final Fantasy VIII video game * Wellington Academy - Major Payne Fictional vocational schools, trade schools, and professional schools *School for Genie Arts and Sciences'' - Genie in the House *Academy of Law - Judge Dredd *Bronto Crane Academy - The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas *Emelius Browne's Correspondence College of Witchcraft - Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Great House of Roke Isle - Earthsea series by Ursula K. Le Guin; school for wizards *Ankh Morpork Guild Schools - Discworld *Handsome Boy Modeling School - Get A Life (Also the name of a Dan "the Automator" Nakamura project.) *Hollywood Upstairs Medical College - The Simpsons Dr. Nick Riviera's alma mater *Krusty's Klown Kollege - The Simpsons *Kwikspell ("Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic") - Harry Potter *Mrs. Puff's Boating School - Spongebob Squarepants *Springfield Barber College - The Simpsons Fictional arts schools *Hollywood Arts High School Victorious *Jewliard - parody of Juilliard for Jewish people, South Park *Pennington School - (creative writing) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Quahog School of Performing Arts - Family Guy *The Rec Center/Adult Learning Center - SpongeBob SquarePants *Westley's School for Performing Arts - Class of 3000 *Moody School for the Gifted - Doug *Fashion Institute at Los Angeles - The Fabulous Jenkins Girls. Other fictional schools *Arlen Beauty Academy - King of the Hill *The B.L.T.'S (Basic Learning Test) - Chowder episode "The B.L.T.'s". *Chaska School of Beauty - Drop Dead Gorgeous *Crazy Almost Fun S.A.T. School - Drawn Together *Dame Venting's School - Discworld; dame school *Derek Zoolander Center For Children Who Can't Read Good And Wanna Learn To Do Other Stuff Good Too - Zoolander *Duel Academy - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Frout Academy of Learning Through Play - Discworld; experimental school *Funny Test School - Drawn Together *Groosham Grange - by Anthony Horowitz *Jedi Academy - Star Wars *Larry Storch School of Acting - Married with Children *Larry Storch School of Karate - Married with Children *Larry Storch School of Heating Plant And Air-Conditioning Repair - Married with Children *Lowood - Jane Eyre *Manga Khan School of Melodrama - Justice League International *Marzipan City Cooking School - Chowder *New Athens Experimental School - Supergirl (Pre-Crisis) and Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis *Owl Correspondence School (OCS): Mister Roger's Neighborhood *Pittsburgh Conservatory of Dance and Repertory - Flashdance *Pokémon Battle Judge Training Institute - Pokémon anime *Pokémon Technical - Pokémon anime *Pokémon Trainers School - Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire video games and anime *Mrs. Puff's Boating School - SpongeBob SquarePants *San Francisco Institute of Dance - Nine Months *Seki Cram School - Chobits *Sihnon Companion Academy - Firefly and Serenity *Spiteful Sisters of Seven-Handed Sek Charity School - Discworld *Ridgeway Youth Detention Facility Zoey 101 The approved school in ''Disc Golf *World's Foremost Renowned International School of Lucha - Mucha Lucha See also * School and university in literature * List of fictional Cambridge colleges * List of fictional Oxford colleges * List of fictional fraternities and sororities * List of fictional institutions * List of fictional locations * List of fictional sports teams * Diploma mill External links * TV Acres: Schools - large index of schools from television * All Systems University * ACME Animal House - Faber College, Faber, Pennsylvania * 2009 TV & Movie College Final Four Voting Tourney * Previous TV & Movies College Final Four Tourney Results Schools * Category:Fictional universities and colleges